


Early morning songs

by Moya_chin



Series: Countless times [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Study, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drinking, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Romance, i might actually continue this someday, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moya_chin/pseuds/Moya_chin
Summary: ""I wanna write you a song.” It should have sounded like a romantic gesture, something to flutter the other male’s heart, but it didn’t.“Didn’t you just write one like, a week ago?”“No, I did not. What are y−?” Wait a second.Right, he actually did write something last week."An ode to Jisung, thought out by Kang Daniel; a lovesick guitarist/songwriter with way too much free time in his hands.





	Early morning songs

**Author's Note:**

> I was so done looking at numbers that i felt the need to write something. This is it.
> 
> Anyways, support the superior Wanna One ship, Nielsung. Don't let be me the only one on board with his.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, as always.

Sometimes he just kept staring at him like a complete idiot.

He couldn’t, nor he tried to not do it really; he arrived to the point where he just didn’t bother trying to hide or conceal the shameless way he looked at him without blinking, following Jisung with his sight like he had never seen him before; as if he had become a beautiful painting inside an exhibition, tormenting his thoughts and making him smile like a helpless dumbass even at this early hours of the morning.

It still was a bit comical to him how, no matter how much time had passed, Jisung still was able to grab his full attention in the most unexpected moments, without even trying to do so in the first place as well.

It was hilarious because there was no existent detail about the older that he didn’t know with exceptional precision, one that he hadn’t caressed or touched with his lips in any given moment. He was able to name every mole, every single mark and perfect flaw adorning that milky skin he loved so much to venture; in other words, in theory, there shouldn’t be something that could hoard every little bit of his early-morning thoughts.

Jisung could turn the most impossible miracles into a reality either way; his mere presence creating hurricanes inside his already weak and susceptible heart.

He watched the older while he fastened his jeans’ belt, his mouth opening to its limits as he let out a loud yawn, his torso still naked and receiving the faint wind breeze that was able to leak in from the window; captivating, overwhelming, beautiful without even trying. Immune to his penetrating stare against his back while Jisung looked for his shirt in between the cumulus of clothes spread out on the room’s floor.

His legs always managed to look longer than usual when there were just tight pants hanging around, covering his body. Jisung wasn’t short, at all, and his legs seemed to go on for _days;_ they weren’t skinny nor big, but rather the perfect thickness for him to feel their weight when they wreathe his own waist, just enough to not suffocate him or making him feel any kind of pain while they were immerse in their _fun bed times,_ as he liked to called them.

They were ideal, and he could only wish his legs were that pretty; although, these thoughts probably were born inside his mind just because of his incommensurable tiredness.

Jisung’s brown hair was literally a mess over his head, sticking up in the craziest positions and tangling with his earrings; they were cool, almost _cute_ on his tiny ears and he liked them a lot, but every morning they created a lot of problems, mainly because Jisung was lazy enough to never take them out before going to bed, and he never bother reminding him; more busy thinking about how weirdly erotic it was when the older let him put them on, how easily was for them to redden up.

(Yes. His priorities were a little fucked up.)

This morning, however, Jisung looked like a sleepy puppy, he thought amused, his gorgeous eyes almost closed because of the little amount of sleep they managed to catch the night before and he couldn’t help but wonder how the older was able to walk around the disaster of their room with an amazing accuracy at this hour, with that tiny energy going through his veins and filling his system.

Jisung was standing with his back at him, and he couldn’t evade the strong feeling making his sight fell slowly along it; his spine stood out a bit, almost invisible behind his skin, following with his eyes that well-known path of moles that directed him right where the belt of his jeans appeared, falling from Jisung’s hips without him bothering to put them correctly. _He_ would gladly do it, if the older wasn’t that far away from his grasp.

There was something really special about Jisung’s back that he always saw himself getting captivated by it; he couldn’t tell or name what exactly was about it, but if the situation appeared, he never failed to exanimated it for the nth-time.

His small waist and soft skin; the adorable moles adorning them. How squeamish Jisung could be when his lips crossed paths with it. And maybe it was a mix of all of that and more, he thought, what made his back so attractive; how good his hands felt against it, the perfect shade of red it gained when they dared to go further down the lane of their self-imposed limits; and over all of that, the little tattoo decorating Jisung’s lower back that _still_ was able to make his heart jump inside his chest.

It was a bit worn out, to be honest; the vibrant colors that once gave a breath-taking contrast against the milk-like skin of the older slowly disappearing with the past of time, fading away. The words still were very visible, though; _his_ name still was distinguishable no matter how many years had passed since the day Jisung decided to get it.

 _Kang Daniel;_ it said. The tips of the letters getting lost inside his clothes, banishing away from his sight and walking his eyes to more prohibited places; tempting him maybe, making him want to figure out how they ended. Which was ironic, because he was right there the day Jisung got the damned tattoo; and was unnecessary to point out that there was no slice of skin that Daniel didn’t know about the older.

Either way, the fact remained that seeing his name tattooed in such private area was able to make his cheeks fill in with colors every time he took notice of its latent existence.

(He also had an identical one, _Yoon Jisung_ written on the back of his neck. However, he liked to believe that his was _miles_ away from being even close to as beautiful and elegant like the other male’s looked against his skin, no matter how much Jisung reproached him for having converted into a helpless lovesick idiot and that he couldn’t understand how he has put up with him this long without developing a grave case of diabetes.

He always smiled when he said that, though, a tiny flush tainting the tip of his ears, and that was the only detail that matter to Daniel at the end.)

It was their little secret. A crazy thing they decided to do when they were younger and more naïve, when they stubbornly believed that their relationship would last for more than a couple of months. It did at the end, but during that time it did not seem like more than a ridiculously dumb decision; and one that both of them thought they would regret sooner than later.

That day never arrived, and now that detail just turned out to be weirdly erotic, intimate even. Those tattoos represented a never-ending commitment, words trying to sort out in the best way possible all the stories they’d lived together up until this very moment, a mark of property maybe; as if it could be like those soulmate-marks a ton of books liked to ramble about, intensifying the strength of the link that maintain them together and in love.

Well, that was the most romantic interpretation Daniel could come up with for a rushed decision they took when they just started dating; completely drunk, as well.

Jisung turned to him then, looking in his direction with a little smile appearing on the corner of his lips.

“I know it’s weird to see me _getting dressed,_ but it’s not interesting enough for you to be staring like a creep, Daniel.” And he always said the most insinuating things possible with a serious face, without stuttering or blushing. Jisung never failed to surprise him as well; to take him by unprepared, because he strongly believed that it was too early in the morning to play with fire, for him to talk like that.

The sun was still hiding, just the faint public lights entering from their window; how not, if it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet. Either way, this definitely was not the most appropriate time for him to be able to collect the enough reasoning to follow the teasing games of the older, no matter how enticing the offer sounded like; Daniel still was naked in between their thin bed-sheets after all, barely hiding anything, and that fact always could have their uses.

Daniel did _not_ want to think about that, though. He was tired and deprived of sleep. His hips were hurting him and; in his wrist was starting to appear that yore injury again. Sure, aside of his ever-present hangover, but that fact was always a given; and Jisung had a job to attend to in less than two hours. They definitely didn’t have time for this.

With that in mind, he didn’t feel like responding anything back to Jisung at the end, just limiting himself to laugh while he throwed a pillow in the other male’s direction from his position on their shared bed.

He watched Jisung while he shook his head, going back to his task of finding the shirt Daniel had thrown apparently very far away without thinking that much about it a couple of hours ago and that now seemed to be lost in between the depths of the disaster their room had converted to in a matter of minutes.

He didn’t mind, really; it wasn’t like it was an ugly image to watch. Not at all; and more time he had to analyze his inviting naked torso.

It was in that moment when he noticed the small hickeys starting to appear all across the other male’s skin; pink-ish circles and teeth marks acting like the only accessory against his body, some older-looking than others, but all of then standing out in front of his sight. _Weird_ , Daniel thought; he didn’t remember doing any of them really, especially those ones that were resting by both sides of Jisung’s hips, so far low on his torso that they almost reached his crotch, hiding easily behind the belt of his jeans.

And he felt his face blush, unable to believe he had acted that daring, marking his presence in such intimate places. Normally he just need a bit of alcohol inside his body to become flirtier, to not be embarrassed to tease properly, his already high sex drive augmenting exponentially; however, Daniel never could had imagine it would’ve made him _bite_ his partner, of all the things possible.

Now that he thought about it, he _did_ remember having bit Jisung’s side playfully; the other male’s laugh was unmistakable inside his memories, as much as the image of the older’s body twisting under him, forcefully pulling his hair up until their lips could met was. And maybe they weren’t as drunk as Daniel though, because last night’s events were a bit _too_ clear inside his mind.

(He did not like describing himself as an alcoholic; Daniel rather was the type of young adult who knew how to appreciate the wonders from the drinking world to perfection.

Also, he met Jisung at a bar, between all the possible places they could had met.

The older used to work full-time as a bartender in an extremely popular club; and his drinks may still be indisputable against his tongue, even thought he had ‘ _lost his touch’_ −Jisung really hasn’t, he remained as the same damn good bartender as back in his glory days, his flair competitions trophies spoke by themselves.

And Daniel remembered like it was just yesterday how _attractive_ the twenty two years old Jisung looked with a mixer between his hand, throwing it in the air with a cheeky smile in his face, and spinning it inside his grasp as if was nothing; like a mere, trivial juggle show.

Daniel was a tender eighteen year-old back then, when his band played one day in that same bar; they met, Jisung gave him the best _well drink_ he had in his repertoire, and the rest was history. )

Jisung was skinny, more so than he always presumed. Sometimes he underestimated his fast metabolism, the way that no matter how much he ate in a day, he wasn’t able to gain not even one gram; his torso was flat, lean and whitish, adorned with those little pink nipples and that cute mole under his right pectoral. Well, today he also was full of hickeys, but they weren’t a constant presence worth mentioning.

Daniel liked how they looked there, however. Those red marks were strangely attractive, flooding his collarbones and all of the surrounding areas with colors; they stood out against his pale skin, and made him feel a peculiar sense of pride growing from the deepest corners of his insides. He had done them, yesterday; Daniel had taken his time, as well, and Jisung just let himself be attacked by his lips, caressing his nape as if he was regarding Daniel’s efforts.

“Fuck it.” The older said out of the blue, then, taking from his closet the first shirt he saw there and he forced it down his body, hiding it from Daniel’s appreciative stare.

Jisung looked _good_ with his clothes. He knew that it was a biased opinion, one a bit possessive perhaps, but Daniel didn’t care; his feelings did not alter, not even one bit. It roamed around his smaller body, the sleeves covering his hands because of how big it fit him, but either way the older managed to look decent and presentable with it, successfully pretending that it wasn’t just a mere back-up plan due to their irresponsibility last night.

It did very little effort to try and hide the considerable amount of hickeys on his neck, as well. He may just wear a turtle neck, really.

(Where had ended up falling that shirt, still was a mystery to both of them. They had dedicated a whole afternoon after the event to deliberately look for it, but it seemed to have fallen inside a dark hole that took it to another dimension, or something along those lines.

It was a shame, as well; Jisung looked amazing with it, or at least he thought the older did.

Honestly, he wasn’t able to remember it at all.

Well, Daniel was no fashionista, nor a fashion-expert, and he thought _everything_ looked good on Jisung; so maybe his biased opinion wasn’t a piece of veridic information at all.

Whatever; that detail didn’t revoke the fact that Jisung looked really fucking good wearing his clothes. )

Their eyes found each other, then. Perhaps it was because of the tiredness wandering through his system, numbing his motor capabilities and his ability to keep himself under control, but Daniel didn’t have the power to stop the tiny jump his heart did inside his chest.

Jisung always caught him staring; he never said something, just letting him watch him as much as Daniel felt like it. He never failed to tease him about it, however; to laugh about this helpless state of genuine infatuation he felt for him; like in that very same moment, when he sat at his side with a big grin dividing his features.

The older seemed to be even more attractive up close. Like this, without any ounce of make-up against his pores, his earring misplaced in his lobes and his eyes shining in pure adoration; perhaps this was the version of Jisung that Daniel liked the most. Maybe, it had a lot competition after all; there were _a lot_ that could rightfully fight for that spot.

Either way his heart skipped a couple of beats inside his chest, intertwining the other male’s fingers with his own before pressing their lips together.

It never lost its charm, really. Feeling the warmness Jisung’s pink mouth always irradiated, his sweet taste and how good it seemed to fit with Daniel’s, not taking too much time to coordinate their movements to perfection. Perhaps it was a talent that came with practice, a habit they developed after all these years dating, now that he thought about it more throughtfully.

Daniel wanted to think that it went further than that; his romantic spirit screamed inside his mind even at this early morning hours, and showing once again how much of a helpless idiot he had become just because of something like _love_.

He faintly felt how Jisung’s hands started to venture around his chest, petting the right spots on his torso, touching everything but nothing at the time, deliberately preventing his hands to arrive to the end of the road, to the more southern parts of Daniel anatomy, trying to keep their kiss apt to all the ages. They never had been able to endure that challenge for long, because not even a couple of minutes later and Daniel was already trapping the older between his larger body and the surface of their disastrous, shared mattress, kissing like the world was going to end if they didn’t do so.

(You never know when it could actually be the last time, and he preferred to take advantage of any given opportunity.

Also, he wasn’t going to deny that seeing Jisung with one of his favorite t-shirts falling from his shoulders, leaving exposed those hickeys he made just the night before, was working as the strongest, more effective aphrodisiac inside his exhausted system.)

When they split apart, he kept his forehead lightly against Jisung’s, smiling like an idiot and with his eyes still closed, high in the happiness plaguing his senses and feeling giddy out of a sudden. The older always managed to make him feel great, confident, as if nothing could ever go wrong with him by his side; especially when those pretty eyes shone like _that;_ flashing-ly beautiful, blinding him a bit and reflecting to perfection his own face.

Daniel felt handsome, loved and appreciated under Jisung’s attentive stare.

Their faces were so close their breathings were mixing in between the little space keeping them apart, their mouths grazing against each other and Daniel was able to feel the tip of the other male’s nose touching his cheek and tickling him.

His attention fell to his ever-enticing, pink and wet lips once again. Daniel had never been able to process how they could always look like _that_ , no matter the context or situation; ready to be collided against his own, full and shinning. They kissed again, then. Insistently, noisily, a bit obscenely even; the surroundings started to gain temperature as well.

And there Daniel wonder why the older even bothered getting dressed, if he wasn’t even going to try and stop him from taking everything off in the first place, or his lips falling and venturing the surface of his chest with the solely purpose of remarking the hickeys that were halfway in the process of disappearing. Daniel wasn’t complaining, but it was peculiar to him.

Jisung’s alarm went off in that moment, when Daniel’s lips had arrived to the other male’s buckle, a mere breath away from starting to take it off finally. And an honest grumble that seemed to originate from the depths of his throat filtered out of his mouth.

“Do you really have to go to work? _Right now_?” Daniel tried to sound as seductive as possible: his face against the other male’s neck, his faint breathing creating him goosebumps while his hands were petting Jisung’s waist in the same spots that were able to make the most unforgettable sounds abandon his mouth.

The majority of the time not even his smoothest tactics had the expected results, and today was no exception, because the older had started laughing, effortlessly freeing himself from Daniel’s loose grasp and standing up again.

“ _One_ of us has to bring the enough money to live and pay the rent, Niel.” He couldn’t see his face, but Daniel just _knew_ which expression was appearing on his features.

Daniel was part of a band. They weren’t famous, not even by a long shot, but they had managed to get a record label _and_ an exclusivity contract to be the live music suppliers for a crowed bar in the suburbs of Seoul. Sometimes, if the stars lined on the sky and everything worked on their favor, they played in a couple of festival and could sell some albums.

The background of this was that Daniel _did win_ some money with his sporadic jobs; a bit, almost nothing really.

And even if that wasn’t the case; if by one enormous miracle his band became popular overnight and they could fill Domes, Jisung would always manage to tease him about his questionable career choices. It wasn’t that the older didn’t support him−it was safe to say that Jisung was maybe, most likely his biggest fan− but either way his monetary contributions to their shared house were just the minimum.

Perhaps if he won more money, Jisung wouldn’t have the need to go out every morning to give _Oral Expression_ classes to a bunch of rich College students, and they could stay in bed together until noon.

But as long as the things stayed how they were right now, he would have to resign himself to watch a tired Jisung leave their shared apartment every morning half past seven, and arrive after four on the afternoon. It was a part of their daily life that Daniel did not want to get used to; he very much preferred the facet of their relationship where they went out drinking and both of them forgot their responsibilities for a couple of hours.

Daniel just kept looking at him, a little pout appearing in his lower lip.

Jisung wasn’t moved, at all, but he smiled at the sight anyways, the shirt finding its way to hide his body once again. “Also, if I arrive late looking like _this_ , my dumb students will never let me live it down.”

Well, that was true. Daniel didn’t even want to start thinking about the type of rumors that could be spread around about the other male’s _interesting_ appearance, to say the least. They already went through that once, a very long time ago; when Jisung just was starting to get used to be a College professor, and it wasn’t in their plans to let it happen once again.

The older disappeared from their bedroom then. He went to the bathroom, most likely.

And with one of his cheeks crushed against his pillow, smiling and a bit excited still, Daniel started to hum a melody; a new melody, as well.

It was slow, like those typical love songs that occupied the last spots on the track list of every popular group’s albums, not a stand-out by any means, and Daniel had written a shit ton of songs just like them before; but this one had something _different_ , a factor that gave him the signals aiming to go further from just a three-verse draft wrote on a napkin. No, this one had more ambitious horizons.

Honestly, every song Daniel had written with Jisung plaguing his mind, with the happiness flooding out of his body, all of those stereotypical feelings from lovesick teenagers filling up his insides and clouding his mind; were his best compositions.

The older was his muse, an inexhaustible fount of inspiration; and he had already written about every little detail he loved, or just simply remember, about him. Some of them never saw a path towards a recording studio, other didn’t take long to become stables tracks on all of the shows his band had. Jisung somewhat worked as a lucky item when he started composing, and he hadn’t failed him, not even one time.

Now that he thought about it, it was very possible that during their five years of relationship Daniel had managed to write about the entirety of writeable topics. Dates, kisses, first times, love in general; he had dried that river long ago to its limits, cheesy love lyrics over a diverse gam of different backtracks. Slow, dance, rock and any music style related to them that were able to do justice to his honest lyrics, full of raw emotions.

And his band never failed to fell in love with all of his compositions as soon as they went through their test time as well; there wasn’t a reason why he should just stop looking for inspiration on someone that had drove him to write the songs that brought fame and money to fill his band’s pockets, and it was working for them at least.

(Until this very day he wondered why his bandmates hadn’t gotten bored with his endless amount of love song. Well, in his defense, Daniel had composed songs inside a wide range of topics; from the most trivial stuff to lyrics full of social awareness and meaning, and that versatility of genres he could write about was the fact Daniel liked mentioning when people down-talked about his composing and song-writing talents.

Anyways, he had convinced himself that Jaehwan would soon grow tired of singing every Friday about _his_ boyfriend; Daniel’s boyfriend. And that Seongwoo−their drummer and one of his best friends− would start to throw his repetitive love songs over his head. They hadn’t done any of that, and bizarrely enough, they hadn’t shown any signs of wanting to do so any time soon.

Not their vocalist, nor the rest of the band.)

And his mind started to ramble, going through forgotten paths and walking his thought threads to the most profound places inside his mind, investigating the big folder of topics that he could write about; and he had a lot of options to choose from.

There he reminded himself about the disastrous effects Jisung’s hands left behind on his body when they’d kissed a couple of minutes ago, how great the meandering paths they draw felt against his chest, demarking with the tip of his fingers his abs; rather that was the first topic that was able to come to his mind because of him still being able to feel his crotch a bit hard over his stomach.

Either way, he always had quality material to write about Jisung’s hands. How soft, attentive they felt against his own skin, the erotic things they were capable of doing, how weirdly pretty they looked closed and around some _specific_ parts of Daniel’s anatomy. _Oh_ , those elegant hands and fingers were going to be the cause of his death; Jisung knew how to perfectly use them as well, how to push him to the limits of his sanity just by a half−intentional touch.

It was both a curse and a blessing, in reality. A sweet torture Daniel maybe liked way more than he should; but he had written so many songs about them already and his bandmates would definitely roll their eyes if he dared to arrive with another one; no matter how good or bad it turned out to be, they wouldn’t let it slide this time around.

_Eyes._

Jisung’s eyes were, without a doubt, his favorite feature from the older.

They had his shine, a flash so significant and characteristic only to Jisung, making him stand out in between the crowd just like back then, how it did the day they had met. They were long-ish, refined like a sculpture; adorned with that never-forgettable mole on his eyelid, effortlessly reflecting his face in them and deforming theirselves to the shape of cute half−moons when Jisung smiled. Always transmitting without filters all of the owner’s raw emotions, as well; delating him over and over again.

His eyelashes were long, weirdly beautiful too. Full, complimenting his gorgeous eyes so perfectly, making them look even more elegant and captivating, if it was even possible. _Fuck_ , he literally could spend hours upon hours without growing tired of talking, of thinking about them, if he had to be honest.

Daniel just could keep staring at them for days; he just loved them, in any shape or presentation: with or without make−up, lacking his contact lenses or not. How his pupils dilated and became pitch black because of his treats, o when they were full of treacherous tears, in whichever possible way. Under Jisung sight, being the center of full attention of those shinning brown irises, Daniel felt powerful, loved, at the top of the world.

And, surprisingly enough, he has never written a song about them.

What had Daniel been doing with all of his free time instead of dedicating it to _that_ , he wasn’t that sure. There were a great amount of Jisung-related topics that were worthy of thousands of songs, really; but from all of them, his strikingly beautiful eyes should have been the first ones.

Them and his pointy, graceful nose, about his overwhelmingly pretty side-profile; but Daniel had written about them last year already.

He had to fix this as soon as possible; today, preferably.

And when Jisung came back to their dorm with an odorous cup of coffee and ready to leave, he couldn’t stop himself from commenting about it.

“I wanna write you a song.” It should have sounded like a romantic gesture, something to flutter the other male’s heart, but it didn’t. It stopped having the desired effects years ago, really; and it didn’t contribute to his cause that he had said it with his face against a pillow, muffling the sound of his voice and mixing up the words.

 _Really?;_ Jisung’s face said. “Didn’t you just write one like, a week ago?”

“No, I did not. What are y−?” _Wait a second_.

Right, he actually _did_ write something last week. Daniel didn’t remember it all too well, but if his memory didn’t fail him, he believed it was one about their first date. _Maybe_ , his strong hangover was interrupting his ability to reminisce what he did just in the last twenty-four hours; he just recalled it being a good one, a song that his bandmates were excited to record and start playing live.

Also, his lyrics booklet was almost full already; full of songs that he still wasn’t able to come up with the melody composition that could make them justice. And he had other tracks to finish, to start producing before the rent for his studio expired. In theory, taking all that into consideration, Daniel didn’t have a reason, or the need to write more verses when he was full of good examples in need of his attention.

 _Nah._ He still had time before his deadline, and he always could go to any convenience store and buy another composing booklet.

Daniel was writing this song, he was determinate; the melody for it was already there filed inside his mind and with his favorite guitar within the reach of his hands. He just needed the lyrics; but he wasn’t going to take a long time at all to write it.

Just by thinking for a couple of seconds about how spectacular Jisung’s eyes looked with those blue contact lenses, about how fast his heart beat inside his chest when their sights found each other, was giving him enough material for him to write hundreds of great songs.

Daniel was sleepy, his hangover was creating earthquakes inside his mind, his muscles were burning under his skin and he felt more in love than ever; if he wanted to write about his boyfriend for five years, well that’s exactly what he was going to damn do.

The world shouldn’t judge him for being happy and in love, and wanting everyone to know.

Jisung started laughing then, his face probably delating his inner thoughts, kissing his cheek before throwing a jacket over his shoulders and attempting to leave.

“You are an idiot, Niel.” He said to him, laughing loudly, and Daniel didn’t take too long before starting to laugh as well; because he was. They _were_ , really, and he wasn’t in the best position to deny it.

And with big smile lighting up his face, Daniel pulled Jisung by one of his arms until they were face to face, being able once again to see his face reflected on his shinning irises. “Goodbye kiss?” He asked the older in an almost soundless whisper, their lips brushing thanks to their closeness.

Daniel rather told him, because either way he collide Jisung’s lips against his own. He tried to just keep them pressed there, moving ever-so lightly and merely enjoy the warmness piling up in his insides without having the need to go further on; Daniel wasn’t able to do so at the end, his tongue finding its way inside the coffee-flavored mouth of the other male. How could he, when Jisung’s hand had given up to the temptation and were traveling up and down his still naked body, dancing around his bellybutton and hips.

The temperature started to pick up, Jisung’s lips already venturing around the sensitive skin on his neck.

“And about what you pretend to write this time?” Daniel was taking off his shirt _again_ when he had asked, Jisung letting himself being walked to the comfort of their shared bed without that much resistance, and he didn’t take more than a heartbeat to place his body over the other male’s; their faces meeting up and a breath away from kissing.

“Eyes.” Daniel said seriously, but Jisung hadn’t been able to hold back the laughter bursting out of his throat.

“Why the hell would you write about my _eyes_ , of all things?” He was still sonorously laughing, like it was a trivial matter, but his hands had finally arrived to curl around his crotch without any warning, achieving to steal a small appreciative sound from Daniel’s mouth, trying to keep himself from moving his wrist, just keeping his hand there with a cheeky smile.

Daniel wasn’t falling for his games so easily, though. “Because they’re so fucking beautiful.” Taking off his hand from down there and forcing Jisung to look at him for eternal seconds.

His pupils had darkened until being completely pitch-black, a light blush decorating his cheeks and his breathing was starting to fail him, hard and unsteady. Maybe they still had last night’s effects going through their systems, too tired and with the need to go further down the line; whichever were to be the case, Daniel wasn’t in a top-notch condition; feeling his body as if he was on flames and finally waking up completely.

This wasn’t going to end well if they didn’t stop soon enough.

“If you say so.” Jisung took him by his face and collide their lips together once again, their bodies molding with each other, erasing any space that was keeping them apart and Daniel didn’t take too long to properly feel when the other male’s attentive hands where placed around his neck, on the tattoo of his name, tracing its symbols with the tip of his cold fingers.

That was a bit _too much_ for him to handle, feeling the lust growing exponentially by every passing seconds; and he didn’t feel like stopping himself from starting to unfasten Jisung’s annoying jeans, trying insistently to get them out of his body. Daniel didn’t get to go that far, though, because the other male’s second morning alarm exploded inside of their bedroom then.

“Fuck.” They cursed simultaneously.

And when their eyes found each other, their cheeks blossoming with red colors, warming their bodies and smiling ever so widely, they both started laughing. Out of nowhere, without an apparent reason; laughter after laugh abandoning their lips while they kept their foreheads together.

They had it _bad_.

One would think that after five years dating, this ridiculous attitude easily comparable with the typical hormonal teenager could have left their systems. They were a mess, humorously so, it seemed like.

They always did this; stare at each other and start bursting into laughing sessions. And no matter how much time passed, Daniel still hadn’t been able to give it a cohesive and rational explanation; at this point, he just crossed it out as one of the countless side-effects of being a couple of disgusting idiots way too in love to function like a normal, ordinary human being. It was the reality they were obligated, resign to accept.

This time Jisung successfully got dressed, determinate to _not_ allow Daniel to take his clothes off for the nth-time just this morning, fixing his muzzled hair in front of the mirror hanging from their closet and ready to leave once and for all.

Daniel still was there, naked under their blankets, smiling like a lovesick puppy while the older put the last straws of his brown hair back to their correct place, thinking about all the ways the song he planned to start writing as soon as Jisung left their place could take, the melody stuck inside his mind.

Just that ephemeral eye-contact they made before Jisung crossed the door, his eyes still shinning with caged lust and tiredness, looking at Daniel as if he was his sun, like he was the only thing worthy of his unwavering attention; _that_ turned out to be inspiration enough for him to start his process of composing hits. And Daniel was excited to start; he wasn’t going to deny it.

“Don’t even bother putting clothes on, Daniel.” Jisung had told him from the door’s frame, more serious than anything that had left his mouth in that morning, licking and wetting his lips unconsciously before leaving.

Fuck.

How _dare_ him.

Daniel wasn’t going to accept any time soon that maybe, probably those last words would torture his thoughts for the rest of the day, and would act as his main source of inspiration. He won’t fall so low.

“I’m gonna write you that song; just wait!”

“Whatever you say!” And the loud bang of their modest apartment’s door closing echoed through the entire place until arriving to his ears.

 _Splendid_ , he thought. Now, aside from being tired, sore and sleepy, Daniel was _hard;_ it was just what he was missing, really, still being able to feel the tingling, the warmness coming out of Jisung’s lips pressed against his own, and the ghost of his hands roaming around his body.

Perhaps he could stay naked for the rest of the day, Daniel was up for it. They didn’t have any shows booked until next week, and that look the older so generously gave him was blowing up his hopes of some good things happening as soon as his classes ended and Jisung came back to their apartment.

Daniel was writing that song, though. He would put in some effort as well, because he really wanted it to be a good track; one that could do its due justice to how fast his heart throbbed, the heat flooding his cheeks when those pretty eyes crossed paths with his, how show-stopping they looked when they were in bed together, the great feeling it left behind when Daniel was the center of its attention and all the rest of endless particularities that made them Daniel’s favorite part of Jisung’s anatomy.

That was his first goal for today.

* * *

At the end, he had to put on some clothes before start composing. It turned out to be a strangely cold day on Seoul and his hangover-affected body wasn’t in the optimal conditions to endure it so easily.

And when Jisung came back from work with his reading glasses falling by the bridge of his nose, Daniel was laying on their bed with a pen tumbling between his lips and his favorite guitar laying on his lap, so into what he was doing, lost inside the dangerously dark places of his mind, that he just noticed the other male’s arrival when he felt an additional weight by his side.

“What are you even doing?” Jisung asked him after placing his lips fleetingly against Daniel’s, the older’s head not taking long to fall on his shoulder, his soft hair tickling him on the jaw and its shampoo fragrance invading his senses.

(Jisung had been a red-head when they met; and it was a bit comical to now think about the crazy transformations his scalp had to endure during those times. He didn’t do that anymore−he had a teaching job to keep−, but anyways it managed to maintain its brightness, looking as healthy and fluffy as it could, soft against Daniel’s skin.

Either way, he preferred dark-haired Jisung. He didn’t know how to explain it, but colors like black and brown really did make his features stand out more than usual, his skin looking more flawless, and his eyes shining more prettily. He looked so good, or at least that is what Daniel’s very biased mind thought.

Daniel still didn’t know what his secret was; the ingredient he added to the hair dye so it didn’t burn or kill their scalps, and because of that he just left on the other male’s more experienced hands the task of retouching the blonde hair he liked to flaunt around.

Jisung never told him with concrete words, but Daniel just _knew_ that hair color suited him so well, how much the older appreciated how handsome he actually looked.

In other words, Daniel was a very fucking hot blonde; it’s just that Jisung wouldn’t indulge him and raise his already huge self-esteem.)

“I’m writing the song I told ya about this morning.” _Obviously_ , he thought. However, he preferred to dedicate his time to intertwine their fingers together and caress his hands instead of starting to complain about the so little hope the older seemed to have on his drunk-driven morning promises.

“Is it any good?”

“I think so, it’s not finish−” _Wait._ “What the hell do you mean by ‘ _any good’_?” Daniel tried to not sound so hurt, he really did, but his attempts were pretty fruitless at the end. It wasn’t like Jisung wouldn’t have noticed the hit to his pride either way, now that he thought about it.

His boyfriend just could snicker, though, kissing his cheek in a soundless apology and smiling when he noticed the cute little pout appearing on Daniel’s lips.

“I mean, a couple of months ago you wrote a _four-minute_ long song about how pretty my lips looked wrapped around your dick. I don’t even know which ones are your standards for a good song, honestly.”

Right. Daniel did write that song, and he was proud of it.

It was amazing, definitely one of his best from this year. It was a tiny bit obscene, in reality, a couple of curse words sticking inside the verses and a dance melody. And the double-meaning wasn’t subtle _at all_ , so much so that Minhyun−their band’s keyboard player, whom also was the densest person Daniel has ever met−, as soon as he read the lyrics, the first thing he said was:

“Isn’t this a song about your boyfriend giving you a _blowjob_?”

And if Minhyun got it that easily, well Daniel didn’t doubt in the sightless that all of their fans and casual listeners had also noticed it, more so considering that it fast became one of the stables tracks on their most recent shows; a public favorite, as well. In his defense, he wrote it _very_ drunk and it wasn’t until he read it sober the next morning when he felt all the embarrassment plague his senses, his features on fire and denying himself of sharing it with someone for a solid couple of days.

However, it was a great song; he couldn’t deny that.

And anyways, Jisung talking about his compositions always managed to transform him into a timid mess, no matter whichever was the topic that inspired the birth of its lyrics.

“Whatever. I’m sure you’re going to love it.” Daniel told him, kissing Jisung on the corner of his mouth before dragging his attention back to the half-finished lyrics in front of him, while the older dedicated their silence to mark some exams at his side.

“If you sing it to me, maybe I could considerate it.” _Sure._ And Jisung had this big smile making his features glow, still focused on reading his student’s answers written on the papers in front of him, but at the same time perfectly knowing what he just had started. They were playing with fire, feeding with wood a burning fire.

Daniel should had gotten mad or something. However, he just could laugh about it. “You think you’re funny?”

“ _Oh_ , I don’t know.” Jisung had the audacity to answer him that, laughing alongside Daniel, unable to keep his serious face and his eyes shining in evilness, a couple of tears swimming in between his eyelashes because of how many laughs were abandoning his mouth.

(Daniel couldn’t carry a tune to save his life. It was a bit sad, honestly.

It was because of it that Daniel was a guitarist, and a damn good one, if he said so himself. A charm able to perfectly overshadow the fact that he was shitty singer; and that kept afloat his dreams of becoming a famous artist in a not-so-far-away future. Daniel was a patient being−it was one of his virtues−but nothing was everlasting.

He was happy with it. Just because Jisung couldn’t do any of those things, his artistic talent was pretty much embarrassingly non-existent, and that detail always fed his ego.)

They looked at each other then, those gorgeous eyes that were doing miracles with his inspiration shinning just like this morning, darkening without doing anything yet. Just the expectation was carrying them to a high cliff, Jisung letting his exams fall from his lap at the same time when Daniel placed his guitar on the floor so he could allow their anxious lips to finally meet.

He was able to hear his fast heartbeats inside of his ears, so loud that he thought it would burst out of his chest at any moment. Jisung didn’t take long to straddle his waist, erasing all the distance keeping them apart and letting their mouths find one another more freely, the sound of their hearts coordinating because of their closeness; as fast as Daniel started to dedicate himself to get rid of Jisung’s belt and petting his lower back.

This time they had all the time in the world to pick up where they left things off this morning, and Daniel was entranced demarking with his fingertips the writing of his own name against the other male’s back, feeling how his breathing was shortening just by thinking of its existence.

Jisung’s lips felt wet, warm and forceful against his as per usual, effortlessly keeping up with his own enthusiasm; so perfect. His skin was soft and easy to blush under his touch and the shirt Daniel saw himself stripping off his body _, again._ He didn’t care much, really; he always was up to getting the older naked as soon as possible.

Why did they even bother to wear clothes inside their room again?

When they split up, breathless and blushing, the heated surroundings suffocating them and their clothes starting to be a burden against their bodies, they stared at each other. Jisung’s eyes were blinding him in between the darkness of his irises,  leaving exposed the lust flooding and roaming around his mind, letting Daniel read them like an open book; and with that look over him, so penetrating and mesmerizing, he was able to come up with the perfect conclusion for his song.

And he couldn’t let it slide, taking his forgotten notebook and writing those last verses in the corner of the paper, encircling it just so he won’t forget about it before tackling Jisung to lie with his back over their bed, and dedicating all of his attention to get rid of all the annoying clothes on their bodies.

Daniel has already finished the song, now his top priority was to satiate himself of this Jisung Hunger he had been accumulating since early in the morning.

_Fucking finally._

“Don’t you have exams to mark?”

And when he felt Jisung’s hand around his crotch again, just like this morning, but now also moving his wrist at a tortuously slow pace, Daniel knew that the wait had been worth it.

“They can wait.”

Everything could wait on his _boyfriend_ ’s overwhelming presence.

(When they were partially done, they started drinking again.

Daniel and Jisung were _not_ alcoholics, they just drank more often than not; and maybe they should stop drinking in the middle of the week, because it was _that_ what caused all of their early morning problems; his poorly hidden needs to place his hands all over the older and trying to convince him to not leave for work, to stay in the comfort of their bed instead.

Their diet could always start tomorrow, though; if they felt like it.

They probably won’t do it, but there was nothing wrong with having high ambitions.

Both of them were kissing lazily, the taste of cheap alcohol bouncing back and forth inside their connected mouths in the process. It wasn’t the best taste, they both definitely had drunk better, but they had to adjust to what their pockets allow them to buy.

There Jisung said, the box wine killing his refined taste:

“Damn, I really want to bartender again.” He was a bit drunk, Daniel assumed; the older would never say that with his five senses working properly, remembering how much of a pain it was for him the whole process of adaptation to the normal teacher life instead of the chaos that came with his former profession.

And Jisung wouldn’t have made a path of wetness from the corner of his mouth to where Daniel’s shoulder started _sober_ , no way in hell; but those were the most insignificant details in that moment.

Daniel saw the image so clearly inside his mind, bartender Jisung in his natural habitat.

Fuck, just thinking about it got Daniel all worked up again. He looked so damn _hot_ , it should be illegal to look so good.

And Daniel remembered those days to perfection, as well; a younger Jisung throwing glass cups onto the air as if it was a mere plastic toy, pouring amazingly mixed drinks without even giving a glance to what he was doing, smiling more widely than Daniel was able to reminisce and glowing with his own source of light in between the ocean of drunk college students.

The Jisung he fell in love with five years ago; because Jisung and alcohol was a blessing, a match made in heaven.

“ _Shit_. You really should.” Daniel said, kissing him and trapping him between their bed and his bigger body once again.

And he started to think; Bartender Jisung wasn’t worthy of just a miserable song; it deserved its own fucking _album_. Thirteen full songs dedicated exclusively to how attractive he looked back then, how much better his lips tasted with the delicious flavor of well-made alcohol surrounding it.

 _Yeah_. Perhaps, maybe he would do just that soon.

Not now, but someday Daniel would convert that thought into a very palpable reality. He had all the time in the world; he didn’t have any rush to do so; as long as Jisung stayed by his side, the inspiration for his compositions wouldn’t take so long to arrive.

Kang Daniel was a handsome young man, talented guitarist and songwriter, in love, drunk and _very_ horny, with the person who brought out his best inspirations touching him and twisting under his own body, at that; who was Daniel to _not_ write songs about whatever he pleased, to deny or ignore so deliberately his visionary ideas.

And when he felt Jisung’s lips against his back, kissing along his spine, letting behind a wet path and tickling him while Daniel was taking off his shirt, going up with it and stopping where the tattoo of his name started; he couldn’t help to smile and giggle like a dumbass, his insides flooding with imaginary butterflies and feeling more drunk in love than anything else.

They were a couple of _stupid_ idiots after all; idiots in love.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story is not proofread yet by the way, I just read it once all the way through, but i needed to get it out of my system before my exams start. I'm coming back tomorrow to fix my mistakes, though, don't freak out about it.
> 
> This was part of a series i had been writing these last couple of weeks, but I just didn't like where it was going. It was a soulmate-marks AU, but it was getting so angsty that i didn't feel like continue with it. This was a scene i had thought out for the end of it, so i just decided to make it a stand-alone.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as i did while writing it; i took my time, but i just wanted to share it before my classes start again.
> 
> That's about it, i guess. Take care, all of you.
> 
> I came back to fix my mistakes today, i hope didn't forget any.


End file.
